Checkmate
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Dumbledore is playing a dangerous game,but the pieces aren't what they seem. Manipulative! Dumbledore, Horcrux! Harry. Review! Review! Betaed!


Title: Checkmate

Author: Chinsuihime

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fiction. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Warnings: possession, manipulative!Dumbledore, Horcrux!harry

* * *

Harry had been at Grimmauld place two days before the order meeting took place.

He was a bit sullen and his usual broody self, Ron and Hermione were probably snogging somewhere and the rest of the Weaslys, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Tonks, Moody and Shackelbolt were all at Headquarters.

It was ingrained in Harry to get up early as uncle Vernon tended to hit when he was impatient.

By 6:30 am Harry was up and dressed and he was currently descending the stairs, when he heard voices. It sounded like Dumbledore, Remus, Shacklebolt, Molly and Snape.

Getting closer to the door he caught the words.

"Lets just ask Harry, then" Sirius near shouted.

Harry pushed open the door and strode in .

"Ask Harry what?" he asked, leaning against the door jamb.

"Potter, do you make it a habit of eavesdropping on secret conversations?" Snape sneered in his usual condescending way.

"Do you make it a habit to have secret conversations in the kitchen area?" Harry shot back.

"Good morning harry. Might I ask what your doing up so early?" asked Dumbles

"Habit. Don't change the subject."

"Harry… its not important" Remus placated

"Where have I heard that before? Don't bother" he shrugged and went to the counter and began making a sandwich

"Such insolence, it's a wonder the dark lord hasn't killed you yet!"

"I sometimes wonder that myself" he chuckled". "I wonder if it has anything to do with the department of mysteries?" he gave a fake pensive look.

Faces paled.

Harry chuckled "oh my."

Still chuckling Harry turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Harry, I'm getting a bit worried about you" Albus said.

Harry froze.

"You are, aren't you Professor?"

He ignored the rest of the household, which stood in the doorway.

"Yes."

"Its startling isn't it?" he asked as he put down the sandwich.

"What's startling, Harry?" Sirus asked.

"How much I look like him."

Dumbles drew in a startled breath while the others looked on confused.

"How much I act like him."

Dumbledore stared at him.

Harry turned around and looked at Albus accusingly.

"You want me to be like him," he laughed.

"I was so stupid not to realise it."

"Harry-" Dumbledore began

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"Harry-" Albus started again. Things weren't going well.

"Can't you see it? I look just like he used too. I have the power that he has. We had the same childhood and life growing up. Chess pieces Professor Dumbledore. That's what we are to you. Sheep!"

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed

"Oh my, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Maybe a few more days of Dursley hospitality would make me more pliant. eh?"

"Harry, please-" Albus started before Harry interrupted him.

"Professor, please." he said.

"No, Harry. I know that you and your relatives' don't get along, but Privet Drive is the safest place for you right now."

"What makes it so safe?" he demanded.

"The blood protection left by your mother of course."

Harry sighed before asking

"Is this blood protection the reason why he couldn't touch my skin?"

"Correct, Harry"

"But isn't that blood protection null and void because Voldemort has my blood running through his veins! He can touch me you know, it doesn't hurt him anymore, only me!"

"Is this true Albus!" Remus demanded. While the rest of the order members looked on curiously.

Albus spluttered, how dare that little upstart.

"Well… yes. But… no-one will think to look for Harry in Surrey"

"Really? And dear Thomas couldn't have found that out while riffling through my head last year?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's a possibility, but not a certainty." said Albus.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Are you willing to take such a gamble, headmaster? These are high stakes."

Albus sighed. "Very well Harry, but think about the safety of your relatives"

Albus chuckled internally, playing on the boy's guilt.

Harry gave a lopsided smile "Headmaster, you haven't thought about my safety for 15 years" looking at his watch "and counting, why should I care about them. It's a dog eat dog world Professor. You can't just use me when you want and then throw me back into the box. I am no Tom Riddle. The same parlour trick isn't going to work twice."

He looked at the faces of the order members before looking back at Dumbledore. His un-twinkling eyes, glared sharply at him.

"Harry, all that I've done is-

"For the greater good. I know, Headmaster. But does the end, justify the means. One last question before I leave, did you ever intend to tell me about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked while picking up his long forgotten sandwich.

There was a sharp intake of breath before all eyes turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, is this true? Voldemort has Horcruxes?" Moody asked.

"Why didn't you say so? We could have been looking for them all this time!" said Shacklebolt

"How did you find out?" asked Albus

"Does it really matter how I found out?"

"We should mount a search for the Horcuxes" said Hestia.

"How many are there?" asked Tonks

"Seven."

"Yes, they are Tom Riddle's Diary, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Nagini and Harry Potter."

Everyone was shocked at the last. Harry Potter, how could he be a Horcrux? He their saviour a Horcrux.

Harry placed a hand over his chest and faked a swoon.

"Dear me, you didn't know?" he chuckled, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Albus how could you keep something like this a secret?"

The order was in an uproar.

"You mean you didn't tell them, that you said that I had to die for Voldemort to die?" Harry tsked and shook his head at Albus.

The room quieted down, with everyone sending hateful glares in the Headmasters direction.

In the midst of the arguments and yelling, Albus Dumbledore turned his un-twinkling eyes on Harry Potter, only to find a familiar pair of red eyes looking back at him.

The demon mouthed "checkmate" with that sinister, serpentine smile that didn't belong on Harry Potters face.

* * *

This is just a little something to hold you in between chapters of Error of Tragedies. I am working on chapter five now. I shall endeaour to update soon.Feel free to pm and review if you have any questions,or just review.

Until then.

Chinsuihime


End file.
